finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lann
Lann is one of the main protagonists of World of Final Fantasy and Reynn's younger twin brother. Profile Appearance Lann is a young man with short, spiky strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a black shirt under a long, high-collared navy blue jacket with a black belt and large yellow buttons. He wears ankle-length tan and black pants, and black-and-blue ankle boots. His left forearm has black markings. In battle, he wears a large gold armored glove on his left hand with a large glowing yellow gem on the back of the hand. Personality Lann is bright and energetic, but can be of a bit of a dunce sometimes, although he can act cool when the situation calls for it. He can be serious even though his dense attitude tends to go hand-in-hand with it. He often complains about a variety of things, but after discovering that he and Reynn were tricked into releasing the Cogna into Grymoire, he feels guilty. This guilt worsens when he learns that he and Reynn were the ones who summoned Brandelis into the world. Lann is protective of his sister, and becomes worried when she is distracted or plagued by horrible thoughts. He steps in front of her whenever danger approaches, showing that he cares more about her life than his own. Who's Who :Age in Nine Wood Hills: 15 :Notes: Markings on his left arm / "Dude!" / Reynn's younger twin brother / Mentally incontinent, but morally regular / Considers proper word usage to be optional ;Personality :While Lann may seem like a dummy, he has a good heart, a strong sense of responsibility, and he always puts his family first. Note that he steps out in front of his sister when danger approaches, almost automatically, which would imply he holds her life more dear than his own. ;Memories from 100 Years Ago :If they had merely forgotten their past, Lann and Reynn might have been able to remember it again, but those memories were literally "lost" and cannot be retrieved. Thus, anything the twins have been "remembering" must not have been lost. :What did Tama mean when she said Lann and Reynn could have "ruled the world"? How did they meet the Pleiad? If there used to be more Mirage Keepers, then just imagine how many Mirages there were. Perhaps brother and sister used to be acquainted with other Champions, from that other time. But we can no longer relive those stories with Lann and Reynn. At least, not from where they are standing now... ;Could he be...? :There is a figure known only as "the wanderer" that drifts through countless A-Worlds. Could this really be Lann? How long did he wander before he became like this? What happened to Lann and Reynn after leaving Grymoire? And what of Lann's left arm... and his right? There are no answers there... Forms *Jiant *Lilikin *Jiant (Battle stance) *Lilikin (Battle stance) Voice clips World of Final Fantasy! — Voice 1 Oh, dude! — Voice 2 "Mirage Keepers"? Me and Reynn? — Voice 3 We have to fix this... As long as we have the power to do it. — Voice 4 Hey. Maybe there's a chance. This arm's gonna bring the world some joy. I know it. — Voice 5 Story Both Lann and Reynn were born to Lusse Farna and her husband, Rorrik. Lusse Farna was a powerful summoner who tamed countless Mirages, and their father helped create the Prismariums used to keep them under control. Due to the strange markings on their arms, they were bullied quite often, though they were unaware that the markings were proof of their status as Mirage Masters. At some point in time, Lann and Reynn chose to try and lessen their mother's burden by collecting the Mirages. They collected a vast number of them, including some very powerful Mirages, such as Bahamut, Leviathan, Odin, Diabolos, Ifrit, Shiva and Ramuh. However, Lann and his sister didn't control them well, instead letting them do however they pleased. As a result, it caused quite a bit of trouble for the people of Grymoire, so much so that in later years, the twins became known as the "Demon Dyad". Rorrik told them to reign in their Mirages, as they were causing trouble, but they brushed him off, thinking that he was jealous that he couldn't control Mirages like they could. They eventually learned from their sister-figure, Hauyn, about the Ultima Gate, which could supposedly link Grymoire to another world, and summon gods. Thinking that it could help them lessen their mother's burden, Lann and Reynn tried to activate it, but were interrupted by Hauyn, who begged them not to, fearing what may come of it. Lann grew tired of her, and not wanting to listen to her babbling, he locked her away and then used some of her power to activate the Ultima Gate. As a result of the action, the Exnine Knight Brandelis entered into their world. Terrified by the being's presence, they cowered before him. Their parents came in and tried to stop him, but they were easily overpowered. It was then that their bodies were overtaken by two other Exnine Knights, resulting in Lusse and Rorrik becoming the Plumed Knight and the Knight in the Golden Mask respectively. Lusse, struggling to control her body, told her children to escape. After leaving Grymoire, both of them lost their memories as a result of being spliced out. They then slept away inside the Nine Wood Hills, while time in Grymoire passed as several hundred years, with Hauyn still locked away, and Brandelis beginning his plans to take control of Grymoire. During that time, The Knight in the Golden Mask made several plans; the establishment of the Bahamutian Empire, with Brandelis as it's king, the subjugation of towns, the harvesting of Soul Crystals, and even the creation of the "Crimson Prophecy". This was all done in case Lann and Reynn ever returned to Grymoire, knowing that their memories were gone, and that they would be pawns in their scheme to bring forth the Cogna into the world. Eventually, Lann and Reynn woke up after several hundreds of years had passed in Grymoire. At first, neither of them seem to notice their missing memories, as Lann is worried that he might be late to work at the coffee shop and is confused when he finds only Enna Kros in the shop. It isn't until after Reynn shows to Lann the glaringly obvious fact that there is no one inside of Nine Wood Hills with the exception of them that they notice their memories are gone, save for a few important details. Enna Kros explains to them that by using the Warp Gate in Sylver Park, they can enter the world of Grymoire, where they can collect Mirages, which according to her can allow them to regain their memories. It's then that Lann also notices the being sitting atop his head; the Mirage Tama, who apparently knows Enna Kros. Tama teaches Lann and Reynn the specifics behind being a Mirage Master. After entering Grymoire for the first time, and learning about the transformation into becoming "Lilikins" and "Jiants", Lann and Reynn eventually decide to enter Grymoire and obtain all the Mirages in hopes of regaining their memories. They also learn that Enna Kros is, quite literally, "god" as she states as much when they make their decision, though she disappears before she can say anything else. After the departure of Enna Kros from Nine Wood Hills, the twins venture deeper into the Wellspring Woods, encountering a city in the distance and a nearby train station. As the train arrives at its platform, the twins with Tama in tow decide to board it. Inside the train, they are greeted by a Mirage, the Cactuar Conductor who asks them for their tickets. Tama takes initiative and provides the Cactuar Conductor with their semi-lifetime passes, with the latter allowing the trio to go about their journey. The twins ask how she got the tickets, with Tama iterating that Enna Kros had provided them to her to ensure their journey goes smoothly. As the train loomed closer to the city beyond the tracks, Lann and Reynn behold the sight of a rising city, apparently having been built by stacking building upon building. As Lann and Reynn take a walk around the city, Mirages suddenly appear and begin their attack. Not knowing who the Mirages are, Lann and Reynn combat the invaders and defeat them. However in the midst of battle, Lann transforms into his Jiant form, evoking shock and tension from the townsfolk. A Lilikin woman approaches the twins and tells them to meet her at Castle Cornelia. Having arrived at the Castle, they discover that the woman is actually Princess Sarah, ruler of Cornelia. After giving her thanks for their defeat of the invaders, Princess Sarah provides a breakdown the current struggles of her city for the twins. The Bahamutian Army decided to invade Cornelia because Princess Sarah refuses to join the Federation. She tells of the legend known as the Azure Prophecy that pervades Grymoire, of the two Jiants who come from hills. In that story, they would either bring salvation or despair. Reynn ponders about the Azure Prophecy and her and Lann's involvement with it. However, Princess Sarah sheds her concerns about the Bahamutian Army's invasion and the future implications of it on Cornelia. The twins decide to ask if there any powerful Mirages nearby so as to allow them to get stronger and better aid Cornelia in its plight. The nearest powerful Mirages were said to be near the Nether Nebula, thus deciding the next location for the twins to visit. After traversing the Nether Nebula and entering its inner depths, the twins encounter a threshold containing three large crystals. Mirages appear from the crystals, calling themselves Shiva, Ramuh and Ifrit. The mirages greet the twins with a welcome, much to the latter's confusion. Having taken a look at the condition of the twins, the mirages deduce that they are not the same masters they once knew, stating that rather than having all three of them fight, the twins can select one they want to fight. Following the battle's end, the three mirages bid their farewell to the twins, removing the threshold from the area as well as providing them a prismarium of the same mirage class as the mirage they have chosen to fight. An elated Tama tells the twins that she can produce a quick shortcut to exit the cave, much to Lann's excitement. After producing the Gate, Lann and Tama argue over whether the buzzcut is actually, with the latter asking what could be shorter than a buzzcut. Reynn deduces that it's probably a bald-cut. Having arrived back at Nine Wood Hills, the twins decide to rest up at their home before setting out once more. After getting their rest, the twins embark upon Cornelia once more, having discovered that the Bahamutian Army has literally camped out in front of the city so as to invade it. The twins concoct a plan to head off the Bahamutian Army by entering the Watchplains and defeating the commander from behind. After defeating the Plumed Knight and the Man with the Golden Mask at Exnine Castle, he and Reynn have their final showdown with Brandelis. Following their defeat of the Bahamutian Army's leader, Brandelis tries to annihilate the twins, only for Lann to strike back instinctively. Lann dies in the aftermath of the battle, leaving Reynn to grieve for him in their home at Nine Wood Hills. Watching Reynn grieve over Lann's death inspires Tama to do a forbidden act, using all of her lives to rewind time to the beginning. In doing so, she revives Lann but removes all traces of her existence from the twins' lives. Creation and development Lann and Reynn engage in a comedic back-and-forth banter known as manzai, with Lann serving as the boke (funny man) and Reynn as the tsukkomi (straight man). This style of comedy involves a lot of misunderstandings, double entendres and puns and the developers requested the essence of the original script remain intact for the localization. Musical Themes "Lann's Melody" is Lann's theme. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Lann and Reynn appear in their Lilikin forms as a single player character. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Lann Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Lann.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Lann is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Collector's Event, "World of Grymoire", as a First Time Reward for completing the event's Castle Cornelia - Hard stage in Part 1. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 1451 Lann & Reynn.png|4★. FFBE 1452 Lann & Reynn.png|5★. FFBE 1453 Lann & Reynn.png|6★. World of Final Fantasy: Meli-Melo Lann appears with Reynn as a supporting character. WoFFMM Lann Reynn.png| WoFFMM Lann icon.png| Triple Triad Lann appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. 542a Lann.png|Lann from World of Final Fantasy. 542b Lann.png|Lann from World of Final Fantasy. 542c Lann.png|Lann from World of Final Fantasy. Non-Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Lann in his Lilkin form makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts Union χCross as an obtainable headgear and a medal. KHUX Lann %26 Tama Accessory.png|Headgear. Lann-KHXChi-Medal.png|Medal. ''Puzzle & Dragons Reynn and Lann appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration. They were obtainable as a 4★ ranked unit named "Reynn & Lann" , with an attacker type and a light element. In their standard evolution, they became a 5★ ranked unit named "Lilikin, Reynn & Lann" , with an attacker and physical type and light and dark elements. As a 4★ ranked unit, Reynn and Lann appear in their standard Jiant appearances alongside Tama while being enveloped in an aura of light. Their active skill is "Reynn. You ready? Yeah!" and their leader skill is "Mirajewel". After being evolved to their standard evolution as a 5★ ranked unit, Reynn and Lann appear in their standard Lilikin appearances alongside an XL-size mirage. Their active skill is "Reynn. You ready? Yeah!" and their leader skill is "Stack". PAD Reynn Lann.png|No. 3802 Reynn & Lann (4★). PAD Reynn Lann2.png|No. 3803 Lilikin, Reynn & Lann (5★). Gallery Lann Nomura Art.png|Jiant artwork. WoFF Lann Lilkin Artwork.png|Lilikin artwork. WoFF Concept Artwork.png|Anime concept art. WoFF Lann Front.png|Render (front). WoFF Lann Back.png|Render (back). WoFF Lann Lilikin Front.png|Render (front). WoFF Lann Lilikin Back.png|Render (back). WoFF Lann SS.png|Lann's introduction as "The Brother". WoFF Twin Introduction.png|Introduction as "Lann". WoFF Lann SS2.png|Lann working as a barista in the fake Nine Wood Hills. Lann and Reynn with Tama.jpg|Lann and Reynn with Tama. Chibi Lann and Reynn.jpg|Lilikin Lann and Reynn. WOFFM-Wanderer.jpg|"The wanderer" from the Maxima secret ending. WoFF Maxima Ending Artwork.png|Tamamohimé, Hauyn, and concept artwork of "the wanderer". References pt-br:Lann Category:Characters in World of Final Fantasy Category:Main characters